


【Good Omens好預兆｜雜魚蛇｜R18】愛的結晶

by blonly801



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Group Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊跟Dey的交換糧食，指定要素是3P+雙龍＊那個克羅里不懂諾亞帶一對動物上船的梗＊OOC，蛇的智商被我寫的有點堪慮＊捏造多，我懶得考據＊AC前提的雜魚，但未交往＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: AC - Relationship, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens)/Other(s), 雜魚蛇
Kudos: 32





	【Good Omens好預兆｜雜魚蛇｜R18】愛的結晶

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogonplurk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogonplurk/gifts).



> 內涵要素：✔雜魚✔強迫✔無慘
> 
> 確定沒問題再繼續閱讀！
> 
> 真的OK齁！

西元兩千年前，美索布達平原上有一大夥人正在看諾亞一家把所有的動物一對一對地送上巨大的方舟，天使——阿茲拉斐爾及惡魔——克蠕力也在圍觀的人群中低聲交談著，突然間一隻獨角獸掙脫了牽繩獨自逃離了上船的隊伍，阿茲拉斐爾對於落單的獨角獸惋惜的嘆了口氣，看來又有一群被上帝誤置的稀有珍奇異獸要消失在地球上了。

「沒關係啦，反正還有一隻啊。」天使的身旁傳來惡魔不怎麼在乎這件事的發言，讓阿茲拉斐爾忍不住皺眉責備道：「這是某種惡魔的嘲諷嗎？地球又要失去一種生物，怎麼會沒關係呢？」但克蠕力只是一臉無辜地聳聳肩，似乎沒有意識到自己說得話哪裡有問題，「把剩下那隻關好不就行了，幹嘛這麼大驚小怪。」

「克蠕力，少一隻的話無論如何這個物種都會活不下去的！」這時的阿茲拉斐爾的情緒已經從不滿轉為驚訝，他看著惡魔那對透亮的鮮黃大眼透露出的單純疑惑，眼睛的主人好像真的沒有意識到一對動物上船的重要性及目的。

「為什麼會活不下去？因為太寂寞嗎？我不知道獨角獸的語言無法跟其他生物溝通。」克蠕力天真的想法讓天使目瞪口呆的盯著惡魔看了很久後才確定對方是真心這麼想，「難道你沒想過地球上的生物是怎麼繁衍後代的嗎？像是人類的孩子是怎麼出生之類的？」

克蠕力一臉茫然地看了看在四周奔跑嬉戲的孩童，又看了看不遠處恩愛依偎的情侶，接著有些不確定的回答著天使的問題：「我猜時間到了小孩就會出生？還是結婚後自然就會有了？我可不吃送子鳥那套，人類的嬰兒那麼重！」

「噢老天……你是真的不知道還是又再耍我啊……」阿茲拉斐爾揉著眉頭一邊搖頭一邊轉身就要離去，仍一臉疑惑的克蠕力馬上跟上去拉著天使的長袍不停的打破砂鍋問到底，「所以寶寶是怎麼來的？人類不是有愛——噢天啊真是噁心——就會有嗎？那天使會有寶寶嗎？我也能有寶寶嗎？告訴我嘛天使！」

阿茲拉斐爾被惡魔友人在大庭廣眾下不停逼問一些每個家長最害怕的問題，他一看到路人看向他們的異樣眼光就羞愧的想把惡魔塞回地獄看能不能安靜一些，最後他忍不住甩開克蠕力的手對他大聲說著：「好了！這件事你別問我！你該去問人類或是你的好同事們！」說完天使就舉起手彈了個響指用奇蹟消失在惡魔的眼前。

被獨自留在原地淋雨的克蠕力努了努嘴裝出一副不在乎被拒絕的模樣，他一邊踢著路邊的碎石一邊在心裡罵咧咧的想著：「我才不用天使告訴我答案，我是個成熟的惡魔，我會自己找出來！不過就是個寶寶！」

  
  


🐍🐍🐍

  
  


之後的日子裡，克蠕力在地球四處旅行工作時都會抓住看起來順眼的人類，瞪著那雙鮮黃的蛇眼劈頭就是一句：「你知道怎樣才會有寶寶嗎？」

幾次下來後惡魔更加搞不懂人類的腦袋究竟是怎麼運作的，無論男女老少都在聽到這句話後一臉冒犯、錯愕或是露出不尋常的眼神打量自己，但無論是誰都選擇閉口不答，這難道在地球上是什麼秘密嗎？

於是在不得已的情況下，克蠕力回到地獄去尋求同事們的幫助，雖然他有很多同事都是個性討厭的傢伙，但總不會連這個都不跟他講吧！

「寶寶？這是某種誘惑墮落的手段嗎？還是你又再打什麼歪主意？」成天愛找他麻煩的哈斯塔忙著懷疑克蠕力，完全沒有要回答的意思，但克蠕力猜這個老古板大概也說不出個所以然。

「你知道這個要做什麼？想讓人類因為殺害小孩而墮落嗎？唔——我喜歡！這非常的邪惡。」依然不太能溝通的利古爾似乎已經開始想到別的事情上，他興奮的一邊搓手一邊舔著嘴唇，克蠕力逮到機會轉頭就跑，他的同事真的都是怪人。

「滾。」克蠕力才剛踏進別西卜的視線範圍馬上就被轟了出來，到底為什麼大家都不願意跟自己說呢？

最後求知慾過於旺盛的克蠕力被他在路邊抓到的倒楣小惡魔推薦去找夜之魔女莉莉絲，那位不願服從男性而離開伊甸園的女人、情慾的化身、撒旦的情人、曾是所有惡魔的母親的高階大惡魔。

儘管克蠕力不是很懂寶寶跟象徵情慾的惡魔有什麼關聯，但既然莉莉絲曾經是惡魔的母親，肯定知道些什麼。

克蠕力費了好一番功夫才得到進入莉莉絲居住地的允許，惡魔身著樸素的黑色長袍與金碧輝煌的宮殿相比非常格格不入，但克蠕力不以為意的跟往常一樣踏著像是不擅長用雙腳走路似的步伐，扭腰擺臀的跟隨帶路的女僕完全沒有一絲緊張的情緒。

一路上兩人並沒有做任何交談，安靜的走廊上能清楚聽見斷斷續續的女性浪叫聲煽情的迴盪在安靜的空間中，越是靠近莉莉絲的臥房那個聲音就越大，克蠕力大概可以猜到等等會看見什麼樣淫亂的畫面。

克蠕力並非是個完全不懂性愛如孩童般單純的惡魔，他只是不像大部分的惡魔是因為深厚的慾望而墮落，他只是問了太多問題就被一腳踹下來。也因為克蠕力對於性愛沒有興趣及需求，所以他也沒有想過這種來自生物的原始慾望是為了什麼而存在，儘管天使在墮落後都會得到符合形象的性徵，但克蠕力當然完全沒使用過，他連上廁所都不需要上，怎麼會去摸那種地方？

「我們到了。」女僕在一扇巨大且滿是豪華雕飾的門前停下，裡頭浪叫的呻吟聲猛然拔高後嘎然止住。女僕伸手敲敲門後沒等裡頭應聲就推開門讓克蠕力先行進入，一股性愛後的腥羶味混合著淡淡香氣撲鼻而來，本性為蛇的惡魔忍不住捏起鼻子無法忍受這樣的刺激的氣味。

「快進來呀——！」如銀鈴般清脆的嗓音從房間中央的床鋪傳來，諾大的房間滿是華麗的傢俱及由世界各地、各種不同年代來的裝飾品，被絲綢床幔遮掩住的床鋪看不見裡頭人的長相，克蠕力有些遲疑的站在原地沒有馬上進去，但後頭的女僕不耐煩的將惡魔推進房間後「碰」的一聲就把房門關上，獨留自己跟莉莉絲共處一室。

「你就是那條跑進伊甸園害亞當他們被趕出去的蛇？我早就想見你了！」一條白皙玉手優雅地伸出床幔將阻擋視線的屏障拉開，克蠕力一眼就能看到床上正坐著一位全裸的金髮女人正對著自己露出迷人的笑容，但比起端詳惡魔精緻美麗的五官，克蠕力反而無法將目光從莉莉絲的下半身移開，此時的夜之魔女正坐在一名男性惡魔的胯部上彼此間相連的部份一覽無遺，這令克蠕力感到困窘及不知所措。

「怎麼了呀？你的表情可真可愛。」莉莉絲依然保持著完美又迷人的笑容，她一派輕鬆的從惡魔身上站起後一個彈指幫自己穿上舒適的天鵝絨浴袍，接著一邊整理衣服一邊慢悠悠的走向站在原地發愣的克蠕力，「瞧你這模樣，身為惡魔卻對性交畫面感到不自在？」

「我、我不是那一類的惡魔。」克蠕力回過神後囁嚅的說著，對於莉莉絲的步步逼近下意識的想後退幾步卻被對方舉起的手勢無聲制止，最後他只能站在原地任夜之魔女牽起自己的手把玩、隨意的用細長的手指梳理自己的長髮，克蠕力不自在的想抽回手但卻不敢反抗莉莉絲，他只能妥協對方過於越界無禮的觸摸，「莉莉絲夫人，我來這裡是想、是想問您一個問題，得到答案我就會走了。」

「你確定不是想跟我做愛而是問問題？你這孩子真的很有趣。」莉莉絲毫無預警的甩開克蠕力的手後轉身拿起裝滿紅酒的杯子喝了幾口，接著再度用那雙傳說中會魅惑心智、勾人靈魂的紅色大眼緊盯著伊甸之蛇，克蠕力突然覺得自己才是那隻被蛇盯上的青蛙，忍不住吞了口口水，「看在你是那條誘惑夏娃的蛇就讓你問吧，我這次不跟你收取任何代價。下次就不一樣囉！」

克蠕力點頭表示感激，他把剛剛被弄亂的頭髮跟衣服整理好後，一邊跟莉莉絲保持距離一邊把壓在心頭好幾百年的問題大聲說出來：「請告訴我，要怎麼樣才會有寶寶？」

此話一出，原本正在優雅啜飲美酒的莉莉絲被還沒吞下去的液體嗆到不停咳嗽，她拍撫著胸口瞪著克蠕力正經的表情發現對方沒在跟自己開玩笑後忍不住大笑出聲，「哈哈哈——！傻孩子，你在說什麼鬼話呀？你是想幫誰生孩子嗎？」

「不……我只是好奇，小孩真的是因為有愛的結晶才誕生的嗎？」克蠕力一臉無辜的翹起嘴唇解釋著，他已經因為這個問題被笑好幾百年了，惡魔真的搞不懂為什麼大家都不肯好好跟他說，「我沒有想要生小孩，我連小孩怎麼來的都還沒搞懂。」

莉莉絲滿臉不可置信的繞著克蠕力上下打量著，中規中矩的黑色長袍把修長勻稱的身體完整包覆起來，紅色的長捲髮整齊的披散在肩上，整體而言乾乾淨淨的甚至飄散著一股淡淡的清香，這樣乾淨的打扮在地獄裡頭可真是非常稀有，接著莉莉絲猛然湊上去在克蠕力的頸邊深吸一口氣後輕輕地說著：「原來是處子的味道啊，怪不得。」

「你在幹什麼？」克蠕力被對方突如其來的舉動嚇得倒退一步，但馬上被莉莉絲一把捉住手臂扯了回來不讓惡魔逃離自己的手掌心，儘管夜之魔女的身材比起伊甸之蛇來說明顯小了一號但卻有著外表看不出的驚人力氣，扣在克蠕力手臂上的小手幾乎要掐出紫色淤痕，「別跑呀！你不是想知道答案嗎？」莉莉絲再度發出清脆悅耳的笑聲，但毫無笑意的大眼反而讓惡魔不安的開始吐著蛇信發出嘶嘶聲。

「生孩子這件事，有愛也可以但沒有愛也可以喔！重點在於要把男人的種子灑進體內唷！」莉莉絲毫不客氣地從後頭抱住克蠕力的身體，雙手開始不安分的隔著單薄的布料上下其手，白皙的玉手先是從肩膀上一路滑到克蠕力小巧飽滿的胸部上搓揉了幾下，接著經過纖細的腰桿停在緊緻的臀部上揉捏了起來，「多麼可口的身體，確定只問問題？」

從來不讓人這樣碰自己的惡魔僵在原地不知該如何是好，他閉上眼睛忍耐著這份屈辱，腦中卻不自主的浮現出天使友人潔白的身影，克蠕力強壓下甩開莉莉絲奪門而出的念頭說什麼都要把問題搞懂，「所以……具體來說是怎麼做的？」

克蠕力只聽到身後的女人發出銀鈴般的笑聲後，甜美、悅耳卻也令人十分不安的聲音貼著惡魔的耳朵輕輕回答道：「既然你不願意讓我教你，你可以去問問人類呀，他們在這方面可比任何事都厲害。」

克蠕力正想抱怨他早就被人類拒絕回答很多次時，領口猛然被莉莉絲用力拉開後口中的利齒在白皙的肌膚上狠狠咬下，伴隨著從頸窩傳來的劇痛及竄進皮膚內異樣的燒灼感，嚇的克蠕力馬上舉起手彈指逃出莉莉絲的懷中，他躲到房間另一頭一邊捂著脖子上火辣辣的痛一邊瞪著大眼警戒的與對方保持距離。

「你這是幹什麼？你對我做了什麼？」克蠕力感覺得到一股熱流從傷口進入身體後沒多久就消失無蹤，被咬的地方完全摸不出有任何傷口，甚至連一點血跡都沒有，就像什麼事都沒發生過似的完好如初。

「哎呀！抱歉嚇到你了。」莉莉絲用毫無歉意的口氣一邊向惡魔道歉一邊擦著嘴角暈開的口紅。她不再試圖靠近克蠕力而是坐在房內柔軟舒適的沙發上慵懶地看著在角落不斷發出嘶嘶聲的伊甸之蛇，彷彿那不是惡魔只是一條受驚嚇的小蛇，「那個是幫助你尋找答案用的小把戲，如果遇到願意回答你的人類，他們一定會解釋的非常清楚。」

「只是個小把戲？那我該說謝謝你嗎？」克蠕力有些生氣的把衣服穿好後不怎麼感激的回答著，他已經受夠地獄這個鬼地方了！他現在只想趕快回去地球找點有趣的事情打發時間，或是看看天使有沒有在附近能跟他說幾句話。

「如果你對答案滿意的話再來說也不遲。」莉莉絲看上去已經對克蠕力失去興趣，她連正眼都不看一眼的揮揮手示意惡魔可以離開房間，「再見啦，伊甸園的小蛇。」

語畢，夜之魔女一個彈指將克蠕力送到宮殿外頭後伸了個懶腰懶洋洋的側臥在沙發上期待接下來的好戲。

  
  


🐍🐍🐍

  
  


回到地球後克蠕力並沒有馬上跑去找人類一探究竟，他仍忌憚莉莉絲擅自施加在自己身上的法術會有什麼不良的後果，於是惡魔潛伏回人群中暫時不去追尋解答，打算觀察一陣子再做打算。

幾百年的時間過去了，以人類來說是新時代的來臨、舊時代的轉變，但對於沒有時間限制的超自然生物而言不過就是一眨眼的事情，而阿茲拉斐爾及克蠕力除了服裝需要與時俱進外沒有什麼太大的轉變，不過這次對惡魔來說還有一個小小的改變，那就是他換了個名字。

  
  


「克羅里，這是我的新名字。」

  
  


那次的重逢是在不適合敘舊談天的悲傷場合，他們直到夜幕低垂、人群散去時才開始在無人的街道上一邊散步一邊有一句沒一句的閒聊著。

「我們多久沒見面了？想想也有幾百年了。」阿茲拉斐爾雙手交握在胸前顯得放鬆自在，如果要天使說自己不想念惡魔絕對是騙人的，他看著他在地球唯一的敵人兼友人眼神顯得柔和溫暖。

阿茲拉斐爾叨叨絮絮的說著這陣子發生的事情、上頭的人又想增加他的業務量，以及他在哪裡找到好吃的甜點下次想一起去吃，「抱歉啊，都是我在說話，平常總不能跟人類抱怨這些。」

克羅里無所謂的聳聳肩表示不介意，他喜歡聽天使說話勝過講給對方聽。這時一群正在追逐嬉戲的孩童從他們面前跑過短暫的擋住他們的去路，惡魔停下腳步看著跑遠的小小背影忍不住脫口問道：「天使，你知道怎麼生孩子嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾愣了幾秒後才意識到克羅里到現在還沒放棄這個問題的答案，這讓天使不免有些生氣，因為他不知道該怎麼向他解釋才是最好的答案，阿茲拉斐爾甚至不確定克羅里這樣問他是不是有別的含義，「克蠕力！你怎麼還在說這件事啊？」

「只是順口問問，反正我已經知道要去哪裡找答案了。」克羅里沒有看著阿茲拉斐爾說話而是把視線放在遠方的某一處，一個對方無法用肉眼輕易看見的地方。

「我要先走了。然後我的名字是克羅里，下次別叫錯了。」惡魔唐突的揮手與天使道別，不等身後的人把話說完逕自快步離去，留下一頭霧水的阿茲拉斐爾。

  
  
  


腦中一直有個聲音在驅使克羅里往他從來沒見過的男性人類走去，有三個身形不一的男人正靠在牆邊聊天說笑，其中一名長相俊美的男人發現向他們靠近的克羅里後向身旁的同伴比了個手勢，三個人不約而同的開始打量起這位穿著女性黑色長袍的男子。

「嘿美人，找我們有什麼事嗎？」為首的英俊男人用友善的笑容向克羅里打招呼，其他兩人正眼神不單純的上下打量著被長袍緊緊包覆的修長身體，熾熱的目光彷彿想直接把布料燒穿好直接看透那副只露出白皙足踝的胴體到底是什麼模樣，「這麼晚了怎麼一個人在這裡？要我們送你回家嗎？」

「不用，我只是要問你們知不知道要怎麼生小孩？」克羅里睜著鮮黃的大眼毫不猶豫的說出這個一般人不會問陌生人的問題，三個男人不約而同的愣了幾秒後開始放聲大笑，其中高個子的那位更是直接把手搭在克羅里肩上用猥瑣的笑容不懷好意的說著：「我們當然知道啊，要我教你嗎？我自認技術還不錯喔！」

克羅里皺起眉頭對於男人的碰觸感到不自在，他開始後悔問這些人問題了，正當他打算彈指離去時長相好看的男人推開高個兒沒禮貌的手臂，無視友人的抱怨護著克羅里並滿臉歉意的向他賠不是，「抱歉啊我的朋友沒什麼水準，但這個問題實在不適合在這裡回答，你想知道的話我可以幫你，如何？」

男人表情誠懇看上去應該是個好人，長相也相對順眼，於是克羅里不疑有他的點點頭表示答應後就跟著男人離開此處，留下一高一矮的同伴在原地跳腳大罵。

  
  


「你要帶我去哪裡？」兩人一路走到人煙稀罕的樹林邊才停下來，那邊有著豐厚的植被及能遮掩視線樹叢，是個幾乎不會有半個人會經過的地方，克羅里不禁好奇「如何生孩子」這件事原來需要到這麼隱密的地方說嗎？

「這裡就差不多了。請問我該怎麼稱呼你呢？」男人面對著克羅里一邊說話一邊把外衣脫下來掛在樹上，接著把雙手的袖子也捲了起來似乎是在做事前準備。惡魔稍微思考了一下後還是決定把名字告訴人類，反正就算他知道了也不能改變什麼，「克羅里，這是我的名字。」

「克羅里……真是個好名字。」男人走近與自己身高相仿的惡魔後一手自然的攬在對方的腰上，另一手慢慢的伸入克羅里微捲的紅髮中順撫著柔軟的髮絲，「你真的想知道怎麼生孩子？即便這可能會讓你有些不舒服？」

克羅里睜著大眼認真的點點頭，他花了好幾百年總算找到願意跟他說的人，說什麼都要得到答案才甘心離開，「告訴我就對了，不用顧慮那麼多。」

聽到克羅里這麼說後，男人也不再小心翼翼的詢問意見，他扣著惡魔的後腦不由分說的吻住那對粉嫩的薄唇，原本放在纖腰上的手也開始不安份的向下摸索，在緊緻的臀部上不輕不重的揉捏著。

「為什麼……」克羅里對於男人逐漸有侵略性的動作感到不解，但他沒有推開也沒有迎合只是站在那兒任對方上下其手，直到他的裙擺被一把拉起後他才開始緊張的制止男人的動作，「等一下，你這是要？」

「不要緊張，你不是想知道嗎？相信我，這是必要的。」男人撥開克羅里礙事的手後壓著對方的肩膀示意他躺坐下來，惡魔半推半就的坐在柔軟的草地上看著男人掀開他的裙擺把手探進去，溫暖的大手一路沿著他的腿摸到光裸的私處時，克羅里終於受不了一直被觸摸的不適感想逃離這裡，「等等！這樣太奇怪了，我看還是算了！」

一聽到這句話原本舉止溫和的男人瞬間臉色大變的撲倒克羅里把他的雙手用力的壓在草地上，男人的表情也變得恐怖且猙獰，他嘶啞著聲音在惡魔耳旁低吼道：「你已經答應我了，克蠕力。你親口答應我的。」

「什麼？你叫我什麼！」此時的克羅里才驚覺面前這個知道他原本名字的男人根本不是人類而是地獄的居民，而自己竟然在無意間同意了惡魔的邀約，他很清楚這代表著什麼。

於是他奮力舉起手想要彈指逃離這個地方，但頸窩曾被夜之魔女咬傷的地方突然冒出一股熱流流竄至全身讓克羅里瞬間暈眩了起來，在這之後無論他彈了幾次手指都一點反應都沒有，這時惡魔才發現自己無法使用地獄的力量及魔法，看來他徹底的被莉莉絲擺了一道。

失去地獄力量的惡魔不過就是個比人類強壯、耐操的存在，克羅里從被創造至今除了墮天時燒灼靈魂的恐懼外他很久沒有像現在一樣這麼害怕過。

「喂！你們可以過來了！快幫我壓住他！」男人突然對著草叢外大吼一聲嚇得克羅里寒毛直豎，外頭馬上又竄出兩個男人正是方才被拋下的同夥，原來這一切都是計畫好的。

「你把他的手抓緊，不要看他沒力氣的樣子就輕忽，不抓好等等壓不住就輪不到你！」為首的人吩咐完矮個子的男人後克羅里的雙手就被牢牢壓在草地上完全無法動彈，緊接著他聽到布料被撕裂的不祥聲音，原本包覆住全身的長袍被粗魯的撕開至下腹處，惡魔白皙修長的雙腿及私處瞬間暴露在空氣中，這讓他羞恥地夾緊雙腿徒勞地躲避男人們的視線。

「放開我！不准看！我要殺了你們！」只剩嘴巴有力氣叫囂的惡魔眼睜睜地看著雙腿被男人輕易的掰開後身體順勢卡了進來讓他無法再度闔上，克羅里的金黃蛇眼因為恐懼而放大，他看著男人從口袋拿出個小陶罐挖了些油膏胡亂的塗抹在自己的性器上後就握著粗長的性器頂在克羅里緊縮的後穴上磨蹭著。

「雖然你大部分的力量被封住了，但要讓自己的肉穴濕一點還是辦得到的，我奉勸你最好先這麼做。」男人像是閒聊般淡淡的說著克羅里不是很能理解的話，惡魔只知道對方正用性器抵著肛口微微施加力道，似乎是想從這邊侵犯自己，這可把他嚇壞了。

「人類的這裡不是這樣用的吧！」

「當然是，不信你看。」

語畢，男人便扣緊克羅里纖細的腰肢後用力的將性器擠進惡魔緊緻的後穴中，如身體被撕裂般的疼痛火辣辣的在克羅里的下身燃燒，他痛苦的弓起身體大聲哀號，讓一旁的兩個人類聽了都覺得於心不忍。

「先、先生，是不是應該先幫他擴張好再繼續啊？我怕他會昏過去，就不好玩了。」負責壓制的矮個子男人離克羅里的臉最近，他看著那雙異樣的黃色大眼滿是淚水的可憐模樣就有些心軟，忍不住開口替他求情卻馬上遭來對方的呵斥：「我付錢讓你們來搞人不是來指揮我該怎麼做！而且我他媽是個隸屬莉莉絲夫人的魅魔，我知道該怎麼做！」

矮小的人類驚恐的用力點頭表示自己會乖乖閉嘴，儘管他根本不知道這個人在說些什麼瘋話，反正等等他也能參一腳就行了。

「啊、啊啊……好痛、好痛！拔出去……快拔出去……」克羅里已經沒有任何力氣能夠掙扎或是罵人，他癱軟在草地上無力的哀求著魅魔放他一馬，但對方當然不予理會反而繼續將性器推至更深處直到整根埋入惡魔體內，「啊啊——！不要！不要！求你了！」

「這不就是你一直想要的嗎？這就是性交、生孩子的必要過程，懂了嗎？」魅魔裝模作樣的用溫柔的嗓音向克羅里親切的解釋著，惡魔喘著粗氣瞪著對方亟欲用眼神把人給燒出一個洞或是變回蛇身一口把他的頭咬掉，但事實上自己什麼都做不到只能躺在地上任人宰割，「噢！瞧你的眼神，別這麼生氣嘛，我是魅魔耶！等等就讓你爽到拜託我肏你。」

語畢，魅魔強壓著克羅里的雙腳淺淺的抽動了起來，或許是因為這副「身體」並不真的完全是人類的構造，儘管後穴被不自然的過份撐開卻沒有造成任何傷害，只是被侵犯的疼痛及恥辱令克羅里難受的掉下淚來，他只不過是想找到問題的解答，為什麼事情會變成這樣子呢？到時候他該怎麼跟阿茲拉斐爾說這件事？

「嗚、嗚啊……停下、停……咿咿——！」克羅里被對方逐漸加重的挺腰力道疼的嗚咽不止，突然有一股陌生且強烈的異樣酥麻感從下身竄起時更讓惡魔忍不住尖叫出聲，他徒勞的踢蹬著雙腳想逃離這個奇異的感覺，但魅魔沒錯過這個機會掐緊克羅里的身體又往那個地方狠狠頂去，「嗯啊啊——！這、這是什麼感覺？哈啊……好奇怪！」

「感受到了嗎？這就是做愛的快感。喜歡嗎？」魅魔一邊搖晃著臀部在克羅里的敏感點上不斷的刮搔，一邊用眼神暗示矮個子的人類可以放開惡魔的手，逐漸開始理解何謂性愛的伊甸之蛇已經沒有辦法靠自己的力量逃離這裡了。

「不、不喜歡……我不喜歡！」即使克羅里的雙手重獲自由他也早已沒有多餘的力氣能夠反抗，魅魔把他修長的腿舉起後扛上肩頭，接著就開始抱著惡魔的臀部使勁的來回抽插，肉莖狠狠的肏進腸道深處再猛力拔出，緊緻的肉壁緊緊纏繞著性器讓雙方都感受到極致的快感，克羅里從來都不知道做愛的感覺會是如此的令人舒服及難耐，他忍不住拉著衣服、扯著頭髮，難以自拔的拱起身體迎合魅魔的動作，「嗯啊啊——！好舒服……太舒服了！這樣、這樣會有小寶寶嗎？」

魅魔非常滿意身下的惡魔迅速沉淪性愛的反應，他將肩上的長腿分開使之夾在自己腰側，然後俯下身難得溫柔的抱住克羅里在他敏感脆弱的頸項上啃咬出粉色的齒印，「噢是的、是的！你這淫蕩的惡魔，我會讓你懷上孩子的。」話一說完，魅魔用力的將陰莖撞進腸道最深處後將帶著催淫效果的濃稠精液灌入克羅里體內，直到裡頭再也裝不下時才隨著拔出肉穴的性器噴湧而出。

「不！我不要你的孩子！嗯啊啊——！」克羅里扯著對方的衣服繃緊全身的肌肉迎來這輩子第一次的性高潮，但一直無人理會的性器並沒有射出任何體液，只是繼續充血發脹的躺在惡魔平坦的小腹上微微顫動著。

克羅里虛脫的癱軟在地，胸部劇烈起伏渴望得到更多氧氣，白皙透紅的肌膚上泌出一層薄薄的汗珠顯得更加可口動人，他上氣不接下氣的望著退到一旁的魅魔啞著嗓子哀求道：「那我、我現在可以……回家了嗎？」

「說什麼夢話呢？」英俊的魅魔坐在附近的石頭上咧著嘴朝惡魔露出燦爛的笑容指著一旁幾乎要被克羅里遺忘的人類手下，那兩人不知何時已經脫下褲子握著挺立腫脹的性器向自己走近，「我的教學已經結束了，現在換他們來驗收成果囉。」

  
  
  


溫暖的太陽慢慢消失在地平線之下留給世界寒冷的黑暗，缺乏照明的樹林間應該要是一片漆黑寂靜，但卻不斷有激烈的肉體碰撞聲及斷斷續續的呻吟從裡頭傳出來，異常明亮的樹叢中可以看見三個男人正在交媾的淫亂畫面。

克羅里被迫如犬隻般跪在地上翹起臀部任身後體型高大的男人猛肏，人類的性器雖然不如魅魔那樣碩大粗長但也足夠塞滿惡魔狹窄的腸道，方才灌滿後穴的精液隨著男人快速抽插的動作被帶出體外，沿著大腿內側流至地面的畫面顯得淫靡不堪。

他們也沒讓克羅里的嘴有時間閒著，惡魔很少用嘴吃東西最多就是用來說話，當帶著男性腥羶味的陰莖輾壓著蛇類敏感的舌頭長驅直入時，克羅里馬上被那股難以忍受的氣味嗆的直作嘔，但個子矮小的男人沒給他時間休息或是適應就急躁的扣著腦袋拼命挺腰，抓著對方的頭肏著那張嗚咽不止的嘴。

「美人呀，你也替我生個孩子好不好呀？」男人猥褻的話語在惡魔耳邊繚繞，他一邊拍打、揉捏著克羅里的臀部一邊更加猛力的肏著那副柔軟的身軀，魅魔帶有法力的精液不但影響了克羅里的身體也讓人類的性慾更加強烈，當他發現自己不像平時這麼容易射精時更是獸性大發的緊扣著惡魔的臀部胡亂的挺腰抽送，完全不在意身下的人是不是已經連撐著自己都快辦不到。

「怎麼沒力氣啦？嘴巴張大一點，餵你吃些好東西才會有力氣！」矮個子的男人扯著克羅里美麗的紅色長髮更加賣力的侵犯那張濕滑溫暖的小嘴，惡魔的腦袋被撞得七葷八素幾乎失去思考的能力，他反射性的想推開男人不斷挺動的腰桿但軟弱的雙臂更像是討好的環住對方的身體。

隨著抽插口腔的速度漸增男人的喘息聲也逐漸加重，鈍圓的龜頭突然狠狠的撞在克羅里的喉頭上並開始猛烈的射精，腥臭黏膩的精液瞬間灌進惡魔嘴裡讓他嚇得想馬上把那些噁心的東西吐掉，可是施加在後腦上的力量讓他除了繼續含著性器及嘗試嚥下白濁外別無他法。

「嗚嗚……嗚！咳、咳……」克羅里只吞了一口就被難聞的精液嗆的咳嗽不止，但男人依然哽在嘴裡的的陰莖似乎真的想要自己喝光這些玩意兒才打算離去，惡魔被逼著吞下黏稠的精液直到壓抑不住反胃的噁心感從鼻孔嗆出來時才被放開。

正當克羅里趴在地上痛苦的吐出口腔裡來自人類的穢物時，身後依然猛肏著惡魔的人類突然用力掐住他的腰部後伴隨著一聲低吼也跟著到達高潮，腸道再度被灌滿男人的種子讓克羅里瞪著鮮黃的蛇眼絕望的掙扎了幾下後癱軟在草地上靜靜的流淚，「我、我不要……我不想生你們的孩子……」

魅魔滿意的看著渾身白濁的惡魔躺在地上喘息的可憐模樣，他看著克羅里抬起頭乾嘔了幾次後才緩下噁心的不適感，接著早已虛弱不已的伊甸之蛇趴在地上掙扎著匍匐前進想逃離這個比地獄還可怕的地方，

「你以為自己還能去哪裡，克蠕力。你還沒懷上我的孩子呢！」魅魔故意等到克羅里爬到草叢邊時才像是要嘲笑他的努力似的一把將人拖回來，惡魔驚恐的掙扎著卻完全無法反抗對方強而有力的雙臂，「不要！不要！放開我！」

「真是不受教耶！這不是你一直想要的嗎？」魅魔不耐煩的指揮矮小的男人躺在地上並強迫克羅里跪坐在男人身上，對方挺著腰輕易的把肉莖塞進濕軟的後穴中一點阻礙都沒有，腸壁再度被撐開及輾壓過前列腺的快感讓惡魔不由自主的浪叫出聲，「嗯啊啊！又進來了……不行了……」

「這樣就不行了？你可是惡魔耶！我來告訴你什麼叫做真的不行。」跪在克羅里身後的魅魔不壞好意的說著，他掰開惡魔白皙的臀瓣欣賞著被陰莖塞滿的肉穴，他摳弄著被肏的鬆軟的後穴甚至還將一根手指擠進裡頭把穴口撐得更開，「其實還有位置嘛，讓我加入你們吧。」

「什麼？你要幹什麼？不可以！」克羅里突然明白魅魔打算做些什麼後激動的掙扎了起來，但馬上被身下的男人壓低腰桿、掰開臀肉，強迫惡魔配合他們讓第二根陰莖同時侵犯他，「拜託……不要進來……不、啊啊啊！嗯啊啊——！」

魅魔粗大的肉莖擠進早已沒什麼空間的後穴把狹窄的穴口撐得更開，伴隨著克羅里拔高的尖叫硬挺的性器慢慢拓開腸道往更深的地方前進，惡魔已經分不清楚下身傳來的強烈刺激究竟是疼痛亦或是快感，他雙眼上吊、張著嘴伸出舌頭劇烈喘息，一直勉強把持住的理性也在此時蕩然無存。

「嗯啊啊！好爽！好舒服……肚子塞得滿滿的……要有寶寶了！」克羅里撐著上半身仰起頭縱情的放聲浪叫，方才對於性愛的恐懼、懷孕的疑慮全都拋諸腦後，他主動扭動臀部迎合人類及魅魔的性器交互抽插著自己的肉穴，異常持久的陰莖即使射了好幾次都沒有疲軟的跡象，白濁的精液不斷灌入克羅里的腸道深處將原本平坦的小腹撐出圓滑的幅度，就像懷孕的女人一樣。

「也幫我舔舔吧。」高大的男人握著硬挺的性器來到克羅里面前，惡魔抬起滿是淚水的大眼目光渙散的點點頭後主動用臉蹭起陰莖，他順從的張開嘴開始吸吮起碩大的肉莖，笨拙的用舌頭來回舔弄討好人類，皺起眉頭把粗長的柱身都納入口中直到頂到喉頭發出乾嘔的聲音，「這不是吃的津津有味嗎？肚子很餓嗎？」

「呼嗯……嗯、嗯啊……」克羅里傻傻的搖搖頭又點點頭似乎連自己真正的想法都搞不清楚，早已不知不覺被多次肏射的惡魔反射性的將手探向自己的性器，握著黏膩濕滑的陰莖模仿性交的動作快速套弄起來，沒多久功夫很快又再度射精。

  
  


「好舒服……」

  
  


徹底沉溺性愛的伊甸之蛇就這樣如娼妓般被三人輪流肏弄至深夜，克羅里雙腿大開同時被兩個人以各種姿勢侵犯後穴，閉不起來的小嘴總是含著一根陰莖取悅等待中的男人，惡魔渾身黏膩到處都是汗水及白濁又腥臭的精液，連美麗的紅髮上都沾上污穢的體液。

等到魅魔終於肏膩、人類也因為過度消耗精力雙雙昏死後才放過克羅里，疲憊不堪的惡魔癱軟在地上急促的喘息，微微鼓起的小腹裡頭裝滿連名字都不知道的陌生男人的精液，他虛弱的撐起上半身吐出被強迫喝下的過量白濁，一旁的魅魔正忙著收割兩名胡亂與自己簽約的愚蠢人類靈魂連看都不看克羅里一眼，今天無疑是屬於魅魔的最大勝利。

「你會、你會……來看孩子嗎？」克羅里呆呆的望著著裝完畢的英俊魅魔，他睜著濕潤的大眼顯得朦朧及單純，他深信自己已經懷上這些侵犯他的人的孩子，輕撫著肚子的手是無比溫柔，甚至開始想像起他們的小孩會是什麼模樣。

但魅魔只是愣了一會兒後以浮誇的笑聲回應惡魔的期待，他真沒想到這位存在時間比自己還長、誘惑夏娃使人類被趕出伊甸園的最大功臣居然這麼愚蠢，連自己究竟能不能受孕都搞不清楚，魅魔沒有戳破克羅里的天真，只是冷冷的說道：「別傻了，我又不愛你，你跟你的小孩見上帝去吧！」

語畢，魅魔一個彈指瞬間消失在錯愕的克羅里面前，腦中一片混亂的他第一個想到的是：「孩子不能沒有父親！」這件事，他巍巍顫顫的踩著虛弱無力的腳步抱著肚子慢慢走出樹叢，沒有發現已經無法緊閉的紅腫後穴正慢慢地流出黏膩的白稠，沿著佈滿咬痕、吻痕及指印的長腿一點一滴的撒落在行進的道路上。

克羅里在這一帶沒有任何藏身之處，力量尚未恢復的他唯一能想到的只有那位有著潔白羽翼的天使友人，或許他能夠分他一點愛？

  
  


「阿茲……阿茲拉斐爾……」

  
  


🐍🐍🐍

  
  


今天發生的種種事情讓阿茲拉斐爾躺在床上翻來覆去直到深夜都無法入睡，本就不需要睡眠的天使只好下床離開屋子到外頭散散心，他將雙手背在身後欣賞著上帝創造的璀璨星斗，深吸一口冷冽的空氣頓時覺得心情好了許多，他突然想起下午與自己分道揚鑣的惡魔不曉得又去了哪裡，兩人已經有一百多年沒有見面，如果他就這麼不告而別未免也太沒有禮貌。

「不過惡魔好像本來就不講究禮節？但克羅里其實算有規矩的惡魔？」阿茲拉斐爾低頭琢磨起一點都不重要的小事情而忽略了正不斷靠近自己的異樣氣息，當他因為感受到強烈的汙穢混雜著熟悉的氣息而回過頭時，渾身骯髒不堪又衣衫不整的克羅里正抱著肚子搖搖晃晃走向自己，「親愛的天父啊！你是怎麼了？怎麼會……？」

終於找到阿茲拉斐爾的惡魔露出迷茫的笑容向對方伸出雙臂彷彿是在等待一個擁抱，天使豪不在意克羅里的身上是不是沾著他所想的那個東西，馬上衝過去將虛弱的友人攬進懷裡，他不能理解為什麼只是幾個小時不見他唯一的好友就被欺凌的這麼慘，一股難以言喻的怒氣在天使體內熊熊燃燒，阿茲拉斐爾不自覺的把克羅里摟得更緊，他絕對不能饒恕那位或是那些折磨伊甸之蛇的惡人。

「克羅里，告訴我。是誰把你弄成這樣的？」阿茲拉斐爾一邊用衣袖徒勞的擦拭對方臉上的髒汙，一邊咬牙切齒的追問兇手到底是誰，那壓抑著憤恨的語氣連天使被創造已來都沒聽過，他還真不知道自己也能夠這麼生氣。

但克羅里仍只是一臉茫然又傻氣的看著天使微笑，惡魔拉著阿茲拉斐爾的手放到自己的小腹上頭，伊甸之蛇原本圓潤的蛇眼瞇成一對金黃色的月牙，克羅里等不及要跟好友炫耀自己終於知道小孩是怎麼誕生的，更重要的是……

  
  


「阿茲拉斐爾，給我一些愛，我們一起生個孩子吧。」

  
  
  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 【很長的後記】
> 
> 大家好我是開車開到快腎衰竭的老千
> 
> 11/11那天不知道為什麼跟Dey講到雙龍  
> 原本只是在聊Alec被OOXX，不免俗地開始催促彼此要寫  
> 鬼使神差下我提出要交換糧食的提議，Dey寫Alec我寫克羅里  
> 然後事情就變成這樣了(哪樣
> 
> 其實在得知蛇蛇似乎不明白上諾亞方舟的動物為何要一對時我就很想寫這個故事  
> 大概就是個關於克羅里到處找人問：「怎麼生孩子」然後被騙去%%%的故事XD  
> 再加上一些老千性癖，蛇蛇就被我玩壞了……好爽喔...
> 
> 這故事告訴我們性教育的重要  
> 你不告訴蛇蛇，他就自己去亂搞給你看!(幹
> 
> 為了讓故事順利發展，除了智商被我寫得有點堪慮之外，還特別安排了莉莉絲來封印他的力量  
> 這也導致我的字數爆增雙倍變成1W2  
> 我說我原本打算寫個5千字差不多你信嗎XDDDD?
> 
> 順便提一下礙於故事節奏及氣氛所需無法提到的事情  
> 事後阿茲在照顧完蛇蛇後，趕在魅魔回地獄前把他……你知道的  
> 他可是東門守衛耶!只要阿茲想，誰都逃不了(大概
> 
> 總之希望大家喜歡這篇雜魚車XD  
> 我以前沒有寫過雙龍也很久沒寫多P，真的是搞了很久才完成……  
> 為了確保一定能寫出來我完全不敢開新坑XD  
> 然後當我完成及發佈文章時我都還沒看到Alec的肉，我們是一起更新的，所以我也要來吃肉啦!!!
> 
> 11/30飢寒交迫的老千


End file.
